I'm Home
by Shai-Lang
Summary: *Spoilers for manga volumes 4-6* One-shot It has been two months now since Sakura turned all the cards into Sakura cards and Yue has gone out every night searching for the soul of his former master, until one night he returns to find Toya waiting for him


_A/N: Hey there, FireMiko here^^ Sorry it's been so long since my last update but I've been busy with college and stuff anways this is a Toya/Yue fic as part of a gift exchange for the absolutely awesome this is the first fic in a total of four fics I owe her since she was so kind as to write up some fics regarding my favorite Sesshomaru pairing. Sesshomaru/Inutaisho. Anyways you should really check out her fics she is an amazing writer and I only hope I can become as good as her someday, love you girl :) Anyways this is dedicated to her, and look out for more fics for her coming out in the next couple of weeks._

I'm Home

It was a cold dark night, a night I was pretty much used to by now. There I was flying around along the night sky trying to find something, *anything* that might lead me to the soul of my old master, my lover.

It has been two months now since my new master Sakura had become the true master of the Clow. Since then it was revealed to me that my master Clow Reed split his soul into two parts when he died and his reincarnations were both Eriol and Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura's father. Apparently me and Kereberos had our memories erased during that time so we had not remembered that part.

Yes that's right, that supposedly makes Sakura, our new master, the daughter of Clow Reed. I suppose that explains why she has such strong magical powers within her, only a direct descendant of Clow himself could posses the power she has within her.

"Tsk" I sighed heavily while gritting my teeth, it shouldn't have come as such a surprise to me and yet it did. I still could not believe that my master, my life, my world had reincarnated himself like that and into that "girl's" father no less! Granted I had learned to accept that girl, Sakura as my new master but she would still never come close to comparing to my old master Clow Reed, no one could come close to being as special as *him.*

Yes that's right, Clow Reed was not just my master, he was also my lover. I still remember the nights...Nights such as these when I would lay in his bed all wanton and seductive, pleading, begging for his touch and for him to release his desire within me. I still remember his soft yet passionate kisses, his gentle caresses and that smug smile he always gave me which reminded me of my place, that I belonged to him. Heh, he didn't need to remind me, I always belonged to him...I still do.

That is why this news that one of his halves was reincarnated as Sakura's father enrages me so, because it means that he must have taken a new lover, Sakura's mother. I grit my teeth in pain and growl softly as I think that, that disgusting mortal woman had experienced all the loving touches that my master used to bestow on *me.* She didn't deserve them. Why Master, why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to take another lover when you promised that you'd love me forever? I know its technically not your fault since your reincarnation can't remember any of his memories from when he was you, but it still hurts me for you knew this was going to happen if you reincarnated yourself, so why, why did you do it master? Why did you want to forget me, forget our love?

"Ugh" I muttered quietly to myself as I felt a wet dampness begin to flood my cheeks, I reached up to touch it and suddenly realized that it was tears, I was crying... Heh, how surprising, The Great Yue actually cries, I've honestly never shed tears in my life and yet this moment with the knowledge that my master chose so quickly to forget me and start a new life, somehow it was enough to make me cry...

"No I refuse to believe it!" I shouted out to the night sky. It was true, I was still in denial and will continue to be, I just cannot believe that I meant so little to my master that he would cast me out like that. I would prove that it was not true! Eriol was a damn bloody liar! Clow was not reincarnated as both him and Sakura's father, no I won't believe it, never! My master's soul is still out there, somewhere wandering the heavens and I will find him, no matter what!

However, this night was no different than any other of the nights I tried searching for Clow's soul since this new information was revealed to me. Try as I might I still was not able to find him.

I returned solemnly back to my new master's house with a hardened look on my face. Though I was distressed that my efforts were yet again in vain I vowed to try again next night, and the night after that and all the nights to come, for even though all the evidence was there I still could not bring myself to accept that My master did what he did.

When I flew into Sakura's room I looked around and was bewildered to find that she was not there. Suddenly though, a shadow started walking towards me from the darkened room and I immediately heightened my senses.

"Who goes there!" I immediately let down my guard and my eyes softened as the form of the shadow became clearer and I realized that it was Sakura's older brother, my new form's lover, Toya Kinomoto.

"Take it easy, it's just me." Toya said to me gently as he reached out to touch my shoulder, I immediately shook his hand off. What was he trying to pull? I am my own person, I am not the same as his precious "Yukito" though we share the same body we are two different people and though I am grateful that he had saved my body's life by transferring over his energy, I still refused to get taken in by his kindness, the only one I would ever allow myself to be soft around is my true master, Clow.

"Where is Sakura?" I asked nonchalantly as I turned my back to him.

"She's over at Tomoyo's place, she decided to sleep over there tonight and that talking yellow plush doll of hers is there with her as well."

"Hmm, so Kereberos is gone too... That means me and this boy are all alone together..." I thought to myself, somehow this thought both excited me and disturbed me It disturbed me for obvious reasons but I didn't know why it excited me, and I wouldn't want to know either.

"So...Where were you..."

"Hmph, and what business is that of yours where I was?" I snapped at him, honestly who does he think he is...

Toya shrugged his shoulders, "You're right it's none of my business but I was worried, it's much too late to be out wandering around."

"Hmph, I'm not like you humans, I face no such danger, I have wings remember so I fly, I don't walk. Why were you so worried anyways? Don't worry your little lover's body wasn't in danger, I can take care of myself."

That got a rise out of him, "Hey, it wasn't just Yuki I was worried about, I was also worried about you too! Contrary to what you might think I do care about you too, despite that alot of the times you're quite the cold asshole, and look at me when I'm talking to you!

He was now grabbing both my shoulders and forced my face to look up at his. His eyes were like two smoldering black holes, you could just get sucked into them. It was quiet for a moment between us after his outburst and he just continued to stare at me intently almost as if he was trying to gaze deep into my soul.

I never realized this before, but now that I've learned that his father is Clow's reincarnation I could see the resemblance. He truly does look like he could be the son of Clow, he has the same intense eyes like my master did. They looked so much alike that I had to look away, lest I start crying again it was too much for me, seeing his son right here in front of me, staring at me with those same eyes *he* used to stare at me with. Now this son of his reincarnation is lovers with my human form, heh my we truly have come full circle, I wonder if my master predicted this as well. Probably, knowing him he probably had it all planned out too.

Toya noticed I turned away and put my head down, his expression softened and he suddenly got a worried look on his face. "Hey, what's wrong...Yue..."

I shook my head, while smiling sadly. "Nothing, don't worry it's not you, it's just...your eyes, it hurts to look into them...'' I couldn't believe I was showing weakness in front of this boy, not to mention I was about to pour my heart out to him too!

"Why?"

"Because...They're the same as my old master's, Clow Reed.''

Toya let go of me when I said this and let out a sigh, apparently from what I've heard he already knew about how his father was one of the reincarnations of Clow.

"It's because I'm the son of one of his reincarnations right? My dad was Clow Reed in his past life, right? Yeah, I know all about it from that Eriol kid, I honestly was in shock when I found out about it but it shouldn't have come as such a surprise. It would explain why both me and Sakura have magical powers and why Sakura was chosen for all this "card" stuff. It also explains why ever since I was little I had such a strong intuition about stuff and I was able to sense and figure out things no one else could. People often told me that I had a sixth sense, but I always felt it was stronger than that and now I see why. I always felt something about our family was different, but now I know. It was because we're the children of the reincarnation of a powerful Magician huh..."

I nodded, not sure what to say to him about what he had just found out. Especially when I didn't want it to be true myself. A long silence passed between us, the air in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Toya was on Sakura's bed lacing his fingers together like he was deep in thought and I was staring out the window at the full moon. For some reason the moon always seemed to calm me.

Finally I let out a sigh and decided to tell him. "The reason I was out tonight was because...I was searching for...him..."

Toya's eyes immediately widened and he shot up, focusing all his attention on me. "Searching? Searching for who?"

"For my old master...Clow Reed." I still couldn't believe I was doing this, confiding in him like this. But something about this boy made me trust him, he had a soothing presence and a comforting aura around him, it made me feel like I had known him all his life and perhaps I did, hmph how foolish he was beginning to have the same effect on me like on how he has on my human form, I was growing soft and I didn't like it.

"Were you...close to him?" Toya questioned me, in that sickingly gentle voice of his.

Heh...close he says. I suppose he could say that, but even so I decided to enlighten him on the true nature of my relationship with my master.

"It was more than that, he was my lover...Much in the same way you are with that human form of mine."

The boy's eyes got even wider than before and he looked at me with shock. I simply continued on with my story, still not knowing why I was doing this.

"That is why it has been hard for me to accept that your father and Eriol are the reincarnations of him, I still don't fully believe it and that is why since it has been revealed I have flown out every night during this time searching for Clow's soul trying to reassure myself that it's not true that my master wouldn't have done that to me. For if it were true, if I let myself believe it... I don't know whether my heart could take it or not, because it would mean that he had moved on, forgotten our love and threw it all away for that mother of yours and in Eriol's case, that Kaho Mizuki."

Toya flinched at the mention of his dead mother and former lover as I had heard that before he met my human form and that Mizuki woman met Eriol, she and Toya had been lovers.

That still didn't deter him though, for once he heard this revelation he immediately stood up, walked over to where I was by the window and wrapped his arms around my back.

I gasped at the sudden feel of his strong, warm arms wrapped around me like a protective cocoon. A cocoon that was intent on shielding me from all the pains of this world.

I scoffed slightly, I didn't need his kindness... As soon as I was about to try to release myself from his arms I heard a soft murmur from him and realized what it was.

"I'm sorry, it must have hurt alot."

Now at this I became I really angry, I pushed him back roughly and immediately shouted at him, "I don't need your pity!"

He didn't flinch though, he continued to look at me with those same beautiful eyes of my master, those beautiful dark eyes stared at me sadly with a sympathetic look in them, and tried as I did I couldn't resist them and began to crumble from his stare.

Toya took this chance to come towards me again and this time he pulled me to his chest and wrapped me in a embrace.

I became startled at this action and tried to speak but somehow the words wouldn't come out and I just stood there flabbergasted and let him embrace me.

"I wasn't trying to pity you, honest. It's just that I know how it feels to lose someone you truly love, believe me I know and I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone anymore."

I smirked into his embrace, his way of comforting me was much too charming I could see now why my human form fell for him so easily, I relaxed into the embrace and finally spoke up. "I've always been alone, ever since my master died I've been alone for centuries, I'm used to it by now I suppose it even suits me somewhat."

"But you're not alone anymore, you don't have to be," Toya murmured into my hair.

"You have friends now Sakura I'm sure is very kind to you and well you have me...that is if you'll let me be there for you."

I looked up at Toya shocked beyond belief, I couldn't believe he was saying such embarrasing things to me and that I seemed to be responding to it. I could feel the blush staining my cheeks as I looked up into Toya's deep, dark, Clow-like eyes. It was then that I felt it. Toya may have been the son of my master's reincarnation but I felt that I could truly come to care for him as his own person. He truly was a kind and gentle soul, so much like my master and yet so different too.

I suddenly started to feel the tears well up again and they started falling as I nuzzled my head into Toya's safe strong arms and hid my tear-stained face. I sobbed into his chest, just this once allowing myself to be weak. He is the only one besides Clow who I would ever show my weakness to, he is the only one that I trust.

"I-Is it *hic* r-really okay, that I *hic* take comfort in you, that I'm c-crying on your shoulder like this..."

Toya just patted my back gently while running his other hand through my hair and holding me like I was his child, hushing me gently. "Yes, it's alright, it'll always be alright, you can stay like this for eternity, I"ll always be here for you, I'll never leave you. This is your home now. Welcome home Yue."

And as I stopped crying and looked up into his beautiful dark eyes and saw such sincerity and love in them his lips came crashing down on mine and we were locked in the most passionate kiss I've ever experienced in my life, more passionate even than the ones with my master. I couldn't think, this kiss was taking my breath away and all reasonable thoughts along with it as well. However that still didn't stop me from murmuring around his lips. Because for the first time, in such a long long time, I felt I was finally going to be okay, now that I had Toya beside me.

As we continued to kiss, the words that uttered out of my mouth in that murmur was this, "I'm home." And this time, I finally believed that I was.

_Owari_

_A/N: So that's the end of fic number one in this fic exchange. I'm planning on writing a sequel to this fic in which there will be a lemon between Toya and Yukito so look forward to it ;) As always reviews are greatly appreciated. Anyways till next time._

_FireMiko~_


End file.
